Give Me Ten Minutes
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: I'm not going to lie and say that this isn't angsty, but it is worth it. What did Olivia do, when she took ten minutes? As always better then summary and please read and review.


A/N: I'm back (:, did you all miss me? I'm very sorry that i haven't been written anything in a while. The truth is i've just not quite sure what to write about, and i've kind of been busy with my social life. Though don't worry that all fell apart so i'm back in fanfiction... yay! I'm just messing with you.

So this is set in the first episode of the first season without Stabler, where Olivia is told that Stabler has retired and she sais: "Just give me five minutes," (I know she said five, i just changed it for the purpose of this fiction). I don't paticularly like the new season, so i'm not sure if i will continue with my Elliot/Olivia shipping. But if you all bare with me, i have plans to upload some Castle/Beckett stuff on the weekend, and possibly do a bit of Good wife fiction in the near distant future. You're thoughts are always welcome.

I'm sorry, this is not the best I've written but it's a stepping stone to get me back into it (It's also not as well eddited). If you want another chapter tell me, and as always i don't mind if you say you hate it just please, please don't do it from an anonimous acount. Thankyou :)

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Give Me Ten Minutes<strong>

Olivia cried. There was nothing else she could do. He was gone, Eliot was gone. He was the centre of her universe, her sun, and without him she was left floating blindly through space. Without him, she was nothing.

He wasn't answering her calls, and she had forgotten how many texts she had sent. He was blocking her out, trying to cut her out of his life; and Olivia could not cope. She looked around the room. She remembered all of the suspects they had interrogated, and the small part of them that was always interrogating each other.

She flicked a look at her watch, five minutes had already past. Five whole minutes of sitting and letting her tears stream down her cheeks. She couldn't help but let a sarcastic snicker pass her lips, at the sight of how sad her life had become. _This will take more then ten minutes, _she thought to herself.

At that second she felt her pocket vibrate. With clumsy hands she grabbed her phone, her voice shaky as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Elliot's strong voice greeted her. Even with just that miniscule snippet of his voice, light was brought into her life.

"Eliot!" Her voice couldn't help but show how excited she was. She pictured his perfect face, twitching into a smile as he heard her child-like glee. She did not expect how solemn his voice would turn.

"I need to talk to you Liv."

"Really, it hasn't seemed like that?" She hated herself for making such a sarcastic comment. She never knew what the right thing to say to him was.

"Look I'm sorry; I just needed some space to think." He whined, his voice blunt from stress.

"What about?" Olivia whispered, she held no anger towards him, only sympathy and the slight hope that this conversation would lead to something more. That this was a problem only she could solve.

"I'm not happy Liv." It was a calm and clear statement, though she could read the tension in his voice.

"Elliot it will get easier, you did the right thing. She would have killed us all."

"It's not about that…" he barked, frustrated that she had brought up that horrible memory.

"Then what is it about?" The simmer of hope was building up inside of her.

"I don't want to be with Kathy anymore." His voice was shaky, but certain.

"You don't love her?" she questioned. What Olivia asked, and what she had meant where two different things. She had asked him if he loved Kathy. She meant: do you love me?

"I don't know. I'm just not happy." _You__'__d __be __happy __with __me _she thought, letting her heart do the thinking.

"You should do what you think is right." _you __should __be __mine_ she thought.

"If I new what was right, then I would still be working as your partner." He snapped, the anger was back in his voice. She new it was anger for himself and not her.

"Elliot, you know the difference between right and wrong, and it's not selfish to do what is right for you." Her voice was still sympathetic, but it had gotten a certain edge to it. An edge she new was giving her ulterior motive away.

"Thankyou," he said. It was a short and sharp response.

"Hey Elliot, do you want to meet up some time? I mean, we're still friends even if we are not partners." Olivia pinched herself, she had let herself sound to desperate.

"I don't think it works like that Liv," he said, his voice lacking any emotion.

Olivia heard a beep through the phone; he had hung up. _He __didn__'__t __say __goodbye,_echoed through her head. As her heart snapped into pieces she looked at her watch.

Ten minutes had passed, and she had a case to lead. She knew she couldn't swallow her sadness completely, but she knew she could hide it. For a while, or a lifetime. She didn't have time to shed tears. She had a case to lead.


End file.
